You're Out of Chances
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to 'One More Chance Jake has been focusing too hard on his work. Miley's 'mom' has been treating her unfairly. All these problems lead to only one solution, a new life. Meanwhile, Lilly gets confused for her feelings towards Oliver. LxO JxM
1. Chapter 1

_**This WHOLE chapter goes out to my friend Sara, otherwise known as OneInAMillion12. Hope this beginning is satisfying to your Loliver needs.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok, like the other day, I fund out I was related to Walt Disney. And in his will, he left me the rights to everything under his name. Including music and more importantly, TV SHOWS! Woo-Hoo. I threw a party, and all of my friends, family, Disney celebrities, and you loyal reviewers were there. Than the DJ put a strange beeping song on. Than I woke up. :( ): **_

Miley Jake and Jackson went to her room and called Lilly's house. she answered, "Hello?" in a nervous tone.

"Thanks for abandoning us!" Miley said in a fake cheery voice.

"Sorry." Oliver said in a whiny voice.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked with sudden curiosity.

"Well maybe if you would've stayed you would know." Miley said.

"Dad's gettin married!" Jackson shouted into the phone.

"No way!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Yes way." Jake said.

"You're still there?"

"Yes, cause unlike SOME people, he's loyal."

"We're loyal!" Oliver defended. then in the background, Lilly shouted, "Oliver! Gimme the phone!" "No!" "Yes!" then there was a thud.

"Uh, nice going Oliver!" Lilly said.

"Uh, guys?" Miley said through the phone.

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed.

"What?!" then there was a long silence. Are you guys still there?" Jake asked.

"Uh, w-will c-c-call you bback." Lilly stuttered and hung up.

* * *

Lilly and Oliver arrived back at Lilly's house within five minutes. They had ran all the way from Miley's house, incase she was mad enough to chase after them. They were in the living room, watching TV, when the phone rang.

"Uh-oh! It's her! What do I do?!" Lilly asked in a panicky voice.

"Pick it up!" Oliver ordered like it was obvious.

"What if she's mad?!" Lilly got more worried.

"Of course she's mad! This Miley we're talking about!" He had a pint. Miley was known to lose her tamper with little things.

But she picked up anyway. "Hello?" Lilly asked in a nervous tone while putting it on speaker phone. Unfortunately the mouth piece was still small.

"Thanks for abandoning us!" Miley said in a fake cheery voice.

"Sorry." Oliver said in a whiny voice.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked with sudden curiosity.

"Well maybe if you would've stayed you would know." Miley said.

"Dad's gettin married!" Jackson shouted into the phone, obviously impatient with the urgent news.

"No way!" Lilly and Oliver both shouted at the same time.

"Yes way." Jake said.

"You're still there?" Lilly asked, suddenly feeling more guilty.

"Yes, cause unlike SOME people, he's loyal." Gee, I wonder who said that.

"We're loyal!" Oliver defended. Then, "Oliver! Gimme the phone!" "No!" "Yes!" She reached for the phone that he was holding arm's length away, causing her t tackle him, which resulted in both of them falling to the ground.

"Uh, nice going Oliver!" Lilly said.

"Uh, guys?" Miley said through the phone.

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed.

"What?!" She turned her head to give him a mean look. He was on top of her, and, with him already giving her a dirty look, ended up in a lip-collision. Yes, Lilly and Oliver kissed. Ok, so it was an accident! A kiss is a kiss!

"Are you guys still there?" Jake asked. They broke apart quickly and blushed deeply.

"Uh, w-will c-c-call you bback." Lilly stuttered and hung up.

_**Not done yet!**_

It had been a week. A whole week, and Oliver hadn't brought the kiss up once. Lilly knew it was one of those things that ya just don't bring up, incase of awkward-ness, but she wanted to know if he had felt that spark that she had felt. She hadn't told Miley, cuz she knew that it would become a thing. And Lilly didn't like that. So it got kinda weird in drama, still taught by Mr. C., when he called out Lilly and Oliver as a pair to do a song in front of the class for the following week.

Miley had mysteriously come down with another throat issue, and her doctor had advised her not to strain it. AKA, the class would probably connect Miley's voice to Hannah's.

"Alright Lilly. We're gonna have t find a song that we both don't sound terrible at singing. Lilly?" Oliver and her were at his house after school that day, and Lilly had been spacing out to that kiss that happened exactly 5 days, 18 hours, and 31 minutes ago. Not that she was counting.

"Huh? Yeah sure." She said, still dazed from the thought of that amazing kiss, while the thoughts of a potential crush on her best friend of 12 years still lingered in her mind. Now there's something she never thought she'd think about.

"Alright, I say we go t the beach and think about it." The beach had always been a place where she could go and think things through.

"Alright! Some hot girls in bikini's are just what I need to help smooth things over." He said, getting a happy look n his face as Lilly's heart felt a painful pang. The only comforting thought was knowing that the girls would just laugh at his pick-up lines.

And sure enough, the girls laughing at him made Lilly feel better at the remark he had made earlier. She remembered the party from a few weeks ago. Oliver had taken her because Miley had been away doing a Hannah thing that Lilly couldn't attend do to bad Science marks, and she had been alone. Oliver had taken her to the party, and she watched him get laughed at by nearly every girl there.

Now, looking at him try and recover, she noticed how adorable he looked. She got a strange tickling feeling in the pit of her stomach. When he mentioned lunch, she agreed and they walked over to where Jackson was having the same fall-out liver had had moments ago.

Later that day, Oliver dragged Lilly along as he took his little brother to play laser tag. He really didn't drag her, because laser tag was an all-time favorite of theirs.

That night, Lilly was surfing the web when her friend from fanfiction sent her a PM about an awesome video on YouTube for their favorite show, Nick Pacific. _**(Also in Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbr, Yeah Right!) **_It was for the pairing of Billy and Olivia.

Lilly went to the link, and when she heard the song, she knew instantly that this was a song that they could sing. It was called 'Best Friend' by a group called 'Toy Box'. She PM'd her friend back, explaining the situation with different names, and thanked her for the video. She sent it to Oliver, in hopes that he would agree. It was perfect.

_**This chapter, I tried to make as long as I could without being boring. I know that there are more Loliver fans than Jiley, but the next one will have both in it. Thanx again Sara. I love you!**_

_**-Wendy :)(: **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow guys, I didn't know you could sing!" "Good job!" "Where'd ya hear that song?" This is what everyone kept asking Lilly and Oliver as they exited music room. The two were overwhelmed, make that one. Oliver was milking in this temporary fame for all he could get.

"Yeah, well. I've always been passionate about singing. It was my guilty pleasure." He 'admitted' to some girls that were lingering on his every word, for once.

Lilly rolled her eyes, and almost ran into Miley.

"So, I hear I've been replaced." Miley said, looking away, pretending to be traumatically upset. Lilly looked at her quizzically, so she said, "That song. Everyone's talking about it!" Miley said. Lilly went over the lyrics in her head, and when she reached the part where it goes 'He's my best friend, Best of all best friends' she realized what Miley was talking about.

"Oh, well that was just in the song." Miley ignored it, and continued ranting.

"Humph, and to think I was going to invite you to Ashley Tisdale's surprise birthday party this Friday." Miley said, pretending to leave her home from the celebrity party of the year.

Lilly forgot all about Miley's anger and said, "Ooh, Ashley Tisdale! I love her!" She miraculously managed to keep her voice hushed.

"But, you probably already have plans with your 'Best of all best friends', so I'll find someone else to go. Jake'll be there. I can hang with him." Miley said, still continuing her charade.

Lilly looked over and said, trying to keep her voice from sounding jealous, "Oh please! Mr. Musical-passion over there probably already has plans." Miley looked over to where Oliver was bragging to the now unimpressed girls.

"Please! Oliver, passionate about music! That's like Uncle Earl being passionate about dieting!" Miley scoffed.

"Yeah, well. So what should we wear to the party? I was thinking purple." Lilly started and Miley groaned at her best friend's obsession with strange hair-colors.

* * *

"No way!" Miley shouted when her dad told where they'd be going in July. It was May 3rd, and Jake was shooting a part for zombie high in Florida. Miley and Lilly had been spending more time together, and Oliver and Lilly had been edgy with eachother. Luckily, her dad said that they could both come on the trip. She would NOT go through picking between them again. But we're getting off topic. "I can't believe we'll be spending a MONTH in New York! I've gotta go call Lilly and Oliver!"

Miley sprinted up the stairs and into her room.

"Guess what!" Miley shouted into the receiver as soon as her friends picked up.

"What? That I now need a haring aid?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"No. My dad's taking us to New York in July!" Miley said excitedly. Right before she and Lilly's high pitched squeal, Oliver said, "Here goes my other ear."

"EEEEEPPPPPP!"

"So we both can go?" Oliver asked after he regained hearing.

"Uh-huh!" Miley restrained from another squeal, barely.

"That is so cool!" Lilly said.

"Yeah. But we're only going cuz that's where Candace wants to get wedding supplies." Miley said her name in a way that would scar a pro-wrestler. She had told Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Jake about her wish on a star. They, surprisingly, believed her.

"I can't believe your dad could be s gullible." Lilly said.

"Is Jake going?" Oliver asked, changing the uncomfortable subject.

"I haven't asked him yet. If he does, he'll have t pay on his own." Miley explained. Truthfully, she didn't expect him to come. He'd been doing so much work lately; she wasn't surprised that he'd never been able to get back to regular school. She sighed, and Lilly understood.

"It's ok Miles. There's gotta be a good reason that he's been working so hard."

"Yeah." Miley solemnly agreed. "Well, I should let you guys go ask your parents. Call me back." They hung up, and Miley went outside to look at her star.

* * *

Lilly knew that people were confused with her suddenly being so rude to Oliver. But, you'd be mad too if the first guy you kissed didn't even seem to care. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or upset that Oliver got invited too.

Down side: 

New girls for him to flirt with.

More fights.

Won't be able to get over him.

Up side:

More Oliver.

Chance at another accidental kiss.

Maybe talking about it.

They evened out. Now she really didn't know how to feel. She crumpled up the list and threw it away. Then, when she realized that someone might dig through it, she took it out, crumpled it up, and threw it back.

She was extremely confused. And that's not something she likes being. Than, her phone started playing Best Friend, which was her new ringtone for Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lils, you wanna go surfing?"

"Sure!" She slapped herself for sounding too eager. "I mean, totally!" She changed her tone that of which she uses around 'the guys'. He seemed t breathe a sigh of relief at that.

"Oh, guess what! I can go New York!" He said excitedly.

"Great! Me too!" She matched his tone. "Well, I'll see ya in a few!" She hung up and picked out her best swimsuit.

* * *

He didn't know why, but Oliver had started to wonder if Lilly would like the suit he picked out. '_Whatever_.' he thought fearfully. For some reason, ever since that kiss a few months ago, he'd been having random thoughts like that alot. It was starting to weird him out. He hadn't kissed many girls, though the guys didn't know that little detail, and that was first time he'd ever felt anything like _that_.

'I bet she'll like the abs.' the annoying little voice in the back of his head said. It was the bringer of the crazy thoughts. Like this new one!

Oliver rolled his eyes, and finished his hair. Which caused him to think, 'Why was I fixing it in the first place?' He shrugged it off, and headed out, shouting to his mom where he was headed.

When he got there, he saw Lilly and doubled back. She looked kinda... HOT. He rubbed his eyes. Luckily, he was far enough away for her not to notice. He pulled off his shirt and threw it with her cover up, before grabbing a board and challenging Lilly to a surf-off.

"Ok, but are you sure you have a butt-whooping served to you by a girl?" Lilly asked tauntingly back.

"Hey, I just lost some footing last time!" Oliver defended.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Bring it, _Lillian_." He used her full name, causing her scoff.

"It's on, Triple O." She said, throwing his dumb middle school nick-name into it. He blushed at his stupid name for himself. And what was worse; he'd saved the tape from that. And she knew it.

"Let's catch some waves." He said, running to the ocean. She followed, still adjusting to his newly-formed muscles.

_**My volleyball team sucks. Sorry, but randomness is kinda my thing. But it's also the reason that it takes me forever to update! And sorry to those of you that read Family Secrets. I just can't think of a way to start it. We have an idea for the chapter, but n beginning. But I'm getting there!**_

_**-Wendy :)(: **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your reviews have been awesome everyone! I love them all! And you too! There will be some special guests in the chapters to come; starting today!**_

"This is so COOL!" Lilly squealed as she and Miley entered their five-star hotel in New York City. The room had white marble tile, two king-size beds, a Jacuzzi, and a balcony with a clear view of the Statue of Liberty. Miley chuckled at her friend's excitement. Next-door, Oliver could be heard jumping up and down on his own king-sized bed. What really creeped her out was that her dad and that 25 year old schlub of a 'mom' were sharing a room.

The thought sent shivers down her spine. Then she heard an extremely loud shriek, and remembered where she was. Lilly was currently examining the fully stocked, complimentary mini-fridge. Miley rolled her eyes at her best friend, but went over to see what it was abut nonetheless. It was full of strawberries and microwaveable chocolate fondue. Miley groaned.

Oliver and Jackson had come to the door and now the three were admiring the chocolate covered strawberries. Miley decided she'd go check out the lobby. Anything was better than watching her two best friends and her older brother drool over caffeinated fruit.

When she got down there, she saw a group of about 30 or so kids entering. They looked about Jackson's age, and were all fairly tanned. A mop-topped boy was in the middle, clinging to his basketball desperately. It was pretty amusing to the small (compared to them) brunette girl. She felt a presence beside her, and saw three chocolate covered faces looking at the group.

"What's with that kid and his basketball?" Lilly asked, cocking her head to the side and raising a questioning eyebrow. The group of four was giving the gut strange looks. "He almost looks like Johnny Collins. Don't ya think?" Miley stared at the dark brown mess on his head, and realized that he DID look a lot like her former crush.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Miley said. She looked at her posse, only to see that Jackson was gone. He had gone over to flirt with a pretty blonde girl. She had huge sunglasses, designer clothes, and a real Prada purse. Miley guessed she was stuck up and rich, like Amber and Ashley.

When the blonde scoffed and walked away, Jackson moved on to a Hispanic-looking, pretty brunette girl. She looked really nice, not Jackson's type Miley realized all too quickly. Then an attractive boy slid his arm around the girl's shoulder and Jackson hung his head in defeat. It perked up when he saw a gorgeous girl typing furiously on her laptop. Right before he was about to make his move, the mop-top came up behind her and covered her eyes. She giggled when she realized who it was.

Jackson walked away. "Three strikes. You're out!" Oliver said and Jackson shot him a deadly glare. Oliver shrunk away. He knew that soon, though, he'd be able to overlook Jackson, and then he'd be sorry. But until then he'd hide behind his tough, blonde friend.

Miley felt sorry for the girls Jackson had harassed, so she went over to apologize. "Hey, sorry about my brother. He can't get a date to save his life, but he tries anyway." Miley apologized, getting stuck in her ramblings as usual. "I'm Miley, by the way." She held out her hand and the dark haired, nice looking one shook it.

"I'm Gabriella, and that's ok." She said, though it was apparent she was holding back laughter at the look on her boyfriend's face. He looked pretty mad. Miley suppressed a giggle too. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?" Gabriella asked curiously. 'Here it comes.' Miley thought miserably. Every time she's met someone new recently it's been the same question. And every time, someone else answers it with-

"Oh my God! It's Jake Ryan's girlfriend!" The blonde rich girl said excitedly. All heads turned towards her, and she inwardly groaned. But she plastered a smile on her face. Gabriella looked embarrassed for her clueless blonde friend. Miley knew _that_ feeling well.

The bushy-haired kid walked over to the blonde and asked, "Are you sure? I didn't know they were even still together." He said and Miley's mouth fell.

"Oh, and what does THAT mean?!" He looked shocked. Gabriella's boyfriend started laughing as he handed his basketball-clutching friend a magazine from a nearby table. When he saw the picture on the front, his face paled. There, plain as day, on the front was Miley and Jake at a movie premiere the previous month. Miley had her arms crossed, and she raised her eyebrows in a manor that said, 'HA?!'

"Well, it's just, his relationships never last this long." He answered in a scared way. Even the girl with laptop was giving him a 'what the fudge?!' look. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson looked at eachother. Then they broke out in hysterical laughter. The group of, now, 8 students looked at eachother, clearly not getting the joke.

"You mean the costars that he only shows up with at movie premieres?" Lilly asked, explaining the joke in question form.

"Yeah, I never got that." The blonde said and her friends shot her a 'are you completely clueless?!' look. "What?" She asked.

"He was never really dating them." Oliver explained. She took her time figuring out what he meant.

"Thank you, Oliver." Lilly said in an annoyed way. She had decided that it was a bad thing he came the moment she caught him staring at the hot tub in the pool area. Anger bubbled in her stomach like lava in the bottom of a volcano. And she knew sooner or later she was gonna blow. Miley would probably start calling her 'Mount St. Lilly'.

This, added to all the earlier Oliver-bashing, convinced Miley that something was up between her two best friends. "Lilly, can I see you over there for a minute?" Miley asked sweetly, and Lilly knew that Miley was gonna make a big deal about something. And she had a pretty good idea what it was. And she wasn't too excited about it, but she knew that if not now, than it would be at night. She decided on bed time.

"Later. First I wanna get to know our new friends here." Lilly gestured around at the 8 older kids.

"Fine. But we WILL talk about this." Miley said.

"Alright, well now we know all your names, I think it's our turn." The laptop girl said. "I'm Taylor." She held out her hand and the 4 Malibu kids shook it. Then, the still embarrassed mop-top kid stepped forward and said, "And I'm Chad." The hand thing repeated.

Gabriella's boyfriend was next. "I'm Troy." When his hand reached Jackson, the smaller man apologized. "Look man, I'm sorry." "It's cool. Just don't let it happen again." Troy said. Jackson sized him up, and said, "Oh, you can count on me." He said, trying to keep his vice steady.

The blonde and her brother, so they guessed from resemblance, came fourth and said, "I'm Sharpay. And this is my brother, Ryan." She said. The two held out their hands. Than, the last two, came out and introduced themselves as Zeke and Kelsi. Kelsi seemed kinda shy, and Zeke was extremely tall.

Miley surveyed the group. Troy and Gabby, as they had nicknamed her, were definitely dating. Sharpay and Zeke weren't official, but there was a little something. A boy named Jason had come over and sat pretty close to Kelsi. Miley guessed either sparks or relationship. It was hard to tell. Chad kept flirting with Taylor. They'd probably been on a few dates, but they weren't official, yet. And than there was Ryan. He was a loner, so far. And yet, he seemed content at being Sharpay's sidekick.

"So, Miley. Is Jake here?" Sharpay asked and looked around hopefully. Miley rolled her eyes.

"He said that he'll probably come up after filming gets done in a week or so." She replied simply and truthfully. He'd been getting more into work, and she was getting worried. Not to mention angry. She had givin him a second chance. She could've easily dumped him after that incident with the little girl so many months back. And she was pretty sure that he knew. Lilly kept trying to reassure her, but they both knew it was skeptical.

Sharpay looked excited, and the others were obviously trying to hide that they were too. "Hey, did you guys here that Hannah Montana is having some concerts here this month?" Gabby asked and everyone started murmuring excitedly.

"I bet I could pull a few strings and get all 13 of us front row seats and backstage passes." Sharpay said. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson all looked around nervously. "Do you guys wanna come?" She asked the four, and Miley quickly thought of an excuse.

"Uh, gee, we'd love to, but Jackson and I are gonna be too busy with wedding plans." Miley said, and Jackson looked impressed. The others nodded understandably, and turned to Lilly and Oliver.

"Well, uh, ya see… We only came along to help, and it wouldn't be fair." Lilly lied horribly. But, they seemed to buy it. Than, something went off in Taylor's head.

"Hey, are you the Jackson from 'Jacksannah'?" Jackson happily said, "Yes. Yes I am." He loved being recognized by girls as Hannah's modest 'brother'.

"Wow, so that practically makes you guys famous." Chad said in amazement.

At dinner that night, they all got one big table and ate together. Robbie and Candace were arranging something important, though Miley and Jackson couldn't careless about it.

The girls from New Mexico, as Miley and the gang had found out earlier, noticed that Lilly and Oliver kept glancing awkwardly at eachother. They mistook it for flirting, and so Taylor asked, "So, are you two dating?" Lilly spit out her water and Oliver choked on a piece of bread, and Taylor looked taken aback. She leaned over to where Miley sat next to her, and said, "I obviously struck a nerve there."

"O-h yeah." Miley said in amusement as her two best friends explained their friendship since pre-k story. Miley found it bull crap that they kept repeating to everybody that they'd always be just good friends.

Jake was extremely exhausted from constantly working, but he had to have everything perfect. It needed to be just right, so he needed the money. Since he split all of his paychecks among his large family, there wasn't much left for special things like this. But he'd managed to get the next month off, and he got on the first available plane to NYC. He sat in regular seats and wore his brown Jared wig. He had a slightly less chance of being recognized in this than in his regular look.

He got a smallish one bed suite at her hotel, and dressed for dinner. It had been over a month since he'd seen his girlfriend, and he wanted to impress her. He knew she didn't like huge surprises, so he had one red rose in his had as he headed down to the hotel restaurant. He had on a Black and gray button up shirt, with the top two unbuttoned, and black faded jeans. For shoes he chose black vans with a white stripe and white laces. He washed his hair and blow dried it to the right.

When he got there, he saw a table for 14, with only thirteen there, and coincidently the only open seat was right next to a familiar brunette. He lost his breath for a moment, and then broadly, and sneakily, walked over to the table. When he was behind her, and not seen by her friends, he pulled out his iPhone and dialed her number.

Miley heard her phone start softly playing I'll Be by Edwin McCain and she squealed in excitement. The table turned to look at her, and Lilly said, "I'll give ya three guesses as to the identity of this 'mystery caller'." Miley rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone.

Jake had, of course, been right about which one she was. He had called Lilly to find out which hotel they were at, and when he heard her voice, he knew for sure that she hadn't been pranking him. "Hello?" Miley asked like she had no clue at all who was calling. He hushed his vice as he said, "Hey babe. You look hot tonight."

"Huh?" She asked, and he could just imagine her lip curling in adorably confused way. He chuckled slightly as he said, "Turn around." She did as she was told, and when she saw him holding out his single red rose, she squealed as quietly as she could manage.

_**Alright, here's what you can expect in the next chapter. The reaction to Jake from everyone, minus Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson who had been in on the plan. The thing Robbie Ray and Candace had been planning. Jake's surprise will be a little later.**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I just thought I'd give y'all a heads up. You're really gonna hate me by the end of this story. But by the end f the sequel, you'll love me again! Oops! Darn all you reviewers and your persuasiveness!**_

Miley hopped out of her chair and ran into Jake's open arms. She pulled her head away and, forgetting where she was, kissed him full on the mouth. He responded immediately, savoring the taste of his girlfriend. God he'd missed her. Suddenly, the whole restaurant was applauding, and someone whistled; undoubtedly Jackson. It was when people started pulling out their camera phones that the couple broke apart and smiled at eachother.

"Heh-hem." Came a low voice from behind Jake. He recognized it and immediately, and reluctantly, dropped his hands from Miley's sides.

"Hey Mr. Stewart. Ya know, I was just telling Miley how much I couldn't wait to see you." Jake lied through his teeth. Robbie Ray didn't seem to buy it.

"Nice try by. Now step away from my daughter and go have a seat." The much larger man instructed, and Jake had no choice but to oblige.

"Hey daddy, what's up?" Miley asked, trying to get his mind away from he had probably just seen.

"I just came down here to tell ya that when you're done, I want you, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake" he looked over at the boy saying his TV line for the kids from New Mexico "to come up to the room. Candy and I have an announcement to make." He said, and left the restaurant.

"Sure." She softly said to no one and took her seat by Jake.

"Wut uz at abot?" Jackson asked after stuffing his face with pie. Miley barely made out what he said.

"He wants the five of us to meet him in his room after dinner." She informed.

They slowly finished their meal, trying their best waste as much time as possible. None of them really wanted to know what the couple had planned. What seemed to be seconds, the East High students were headed up to their rooms. Jet lag, what can ya do?

The five California teens headed up to room 312 to hear the news.

* * *

"What do ya mean the wedding's next weekend?!" Miley asked her father, probably waking the rest of the state in process, after hearing the new plan. 

"Well, Candy thought that this hotel would be perfect for the wedding. Than you kids can go back with Luanne to Malibu. I've already talked to your parents" he motioned to Lilly, Oliver, and Jake "and they agreed." However he'd lost them all, minus Jake, at the mention of Luanne.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I hear you correct? Luanne's coming to Malibu with us?!" Miley asked, pleading to God that she had been hearing things she DIDN'T wanna hear after the shock of the wedding date.

"Yup. Yer uncle thought it would be a good influence on her if she spent some time with you. Plus, you guys have gotta learn to get along. Yer goin into 10th grade." He explained.

"How long is some time?" She asked begrudgingly. This was the second worst day of her life.

"About, a year." He said hesitantly. Miley's eyes got huge. Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson slapped their six hands over her mouth before she could scream. Jake just there wondering what the heck was going on.

"Wait, now I'm confused. Who's Luanne?" Lilly took the liberty of filling him in.

"Miley's evil twin cousin who's out to destroy her life." She said simply. Jake decided he liked it better when he didn't know.

"Oh." He said in a squeaky voice, trying to remain calm. Miley licked the hand on the bottom of the pile, which just so happened to be Oliver's.

"Eww, gross. I just washed that too." He whined.

"Doesn't taste like it." Miley responded, whipping her tongue on her sleeve. Candy looked disgusted.

"So, is everyone coming to New York within the week?" Jackson asked.

"Yup. Got it all set up." His father responded. Jake yawned, and checked his watch. It was already 9:30. He was extremely jet lagged.

"Well, I'm beat. I think I'll go to my room and go to bed." He informed everyone. This sparked an escape plan in Miley's head.

"I better go with you. Never know what weirdos are lurking in the halls to jack some big shot movie star." She said, following him to the door. "Night daddy." She shouted behind her and quickly went outside. This gave Lilly and Oliver an idea. They shared the same look.

"We better g with them, to uh, make sure they don't-" Lilly was now lost for an excuse. Oliver jumped to the rescue, sort of.

"Yeah. Can never guess what a teenage couple'll do alone." They scurried out the door.

"Well this was fu, but I need to go… wash my hair! Night!" Jackson shouted, already half way out the door.

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! I just HAD to be evil on Halloween! But this is semi-long. Review wonderful people! PLEASE!  
**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sup, cuz?" Luanne asked, dragging her bags over to the pullout bed.

"Hi, Luanne." Miley said in an unhappy way. The three 15-year-olds girls had to share a room to save money. Oliver and Jackson had to have a rollaway bed brought in because they were sharing with cousins Scooby and Shaggy.

Luanne ignored the impoliteness as she asked, "So what are we doin here?" She turned her head to Miley.

"You mean, they didn't tell ya?" Miley asked vaguely surprised.

"Nope." Luanne answered looking a little mad.

"My dad's getting married to a 25-year-old, air-headed, face lifted, fake bo-" Lilly cut Miley off.

"Point is, he's getting married to someone Miley don't like."

"Ya mean, he's replacing Aunt Susan?" Luanne asked, shocked. **_(Thanx for the name correction MileySmiles06!)_**

"Ypu." Miley replied simply, laying back on her bed. "So you can go over and start sceamin with her to make my life miserable." Miley said like she was expecting it.

"Normally, I would. But first, it aint fun when you expect it. And second, I'd never do that with someone replacing my favrit ant." Miley bolted upright at her cousin's words.

"So your sayin you aint gonna pull anything?" Miley asked, half suspicious and half surprised.

"Remember when we was in the 4th grade? Everyone was bein all nice ter ya cause you sang in the talent show. Well, I went to your house cause my parents were gone to dinner. She comforted me and said that everyone's got a talent, you just gotta find it. Ever since then, she was my favrit. Anyone 25-year-old skank trin to replace her is the worst in my book." Luanne finished. "Truce?" Luanne asked hopefully holding out her hand to her skeptical cousin.

"How do I know ya aint just trickin me again?" Miley asked pointedly.

"I'll prove it ter ya." Luanne said confidently.

"Ok. You have until school starts." Miley answered and Lilly nodded her head once in agreement.

"Deal."

"Oh, and one more thing. Could you try getting rid of that accent, or at least not have it so strong?" Lilly asked, still trying to decipher their previous subject.

"Ok." Luanne agreed, shaking each of their hands. "Now, do either of ya have a pain killer?" Luanne asked, trying her best to erase her southern twang. "My head is killin me." She rubbed her temples and winced.

"Why?" Miley asked curiously.

"I had to sit in between Mamaw and Aunt Dolly on the plane." She explained.

"Oo." Miley and Lilly felt her pain.

"Did you see my award a few months ago?" Miley asked and Luanne nodded as Lilly headed to the cupboard for an Advil. "Well, that Granny Smack down was them."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Thanks." She said as Lilly handed her a glass of water and to liquid-blue capsules.

"Yep."

A half hour later, Luanne's headache was gone and they were in the lobby. Gabi had texted Miley telling her and Lilly to meet them there.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay waved. Miley and Lilly waved back. When the older girls arrived, they stopped.

"Uh, Miley. We didn't know you had a twin." Taylor pointed quizzically at Luanne.

"Guys, this is my cousin Luanne." Miley introduced everyone and Luanne waved. "She needs a new wardrobe." Miley explained and Luanne glared.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in New York!" Sharpay said and they all nodded. "Come on!"

They went out into the bustling streets of NYC. After grabbing 2 taxis and giving the same destination, they were off. Miley, Lilly, and Luanne all got into the first one. The East High girls got into the other.

When they reached the shopping center, Miley almost screamed. There were too many shops and boutiques to count. "It's beautiful." Miley said in a hypnotized voice. Sharpay smiled. It wasn't anything new to her, but this was her first chance at giving someone a makeover. She dragged the soon-to-be tenth graders over to the first shop. They had a lot to do before the wedding the next day.

_**SO, SO, SOO sorry that this took FREVER to update, but I was temporarily grounded. First, I didn't do my homework DIRECTLY after school, then when I asked if I couldn't go on the computer for the rest of the night, I was just double-checking, my dad grounded me for the next day too. Guess I 'wasn't listening'. But don't worry, I'll have more soon friends!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola me amigos! I can count to… really high in Spanish! But you probably don't care! Just like you probably don't care that Aang and Katara kiss in The Day of Black Sun movie this Friday! But if you do, and hate spoilers, my bad. **_

_**Also in this week's news, I have yet ANOTHER new story that would appreciate some kinda, long reviews. Please do it for the sake of the story. **_

_**Thanx to MileySmiles06 for the correct name of Miley's mom's name. And that was a good episode!**_

_**Disclaimer: I think I'm getting the hang of these! Ah hem… Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of NoWheresVille, USA, there lived a smart and creative girl. But, unfortunately, she doesn't own Hannah Montana. But she does have a forum that needs to be posted on!**_

Miley stood next to her mother-to-be that Saturday. Yes, the wedding had officially begun. Miley's new planet, Denial, had been blown up that day when her uncle, Bobby Ray, had escorted her down the aisle. Her dad forced her into being Maid of Honor. (Gag.) More like Maid of Horror.

Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and the seniors from East High sat in the second row; all doing anything accept pay attention to the ceremony. Oh how she longed to be with them. Luanne was a bride's made as well, and whenever possible, they shared snide comments about Candy's dress.

When it came time for the kiss, Miley and Luanne cautiously looked away, trying their best not to barf. And just like that, Miley had a mom again. A mom that was ten years older than her. Joy.

The party was much more fun. The teens all danced in a group together. Crank Dat came on and they all danced in unision, it looked rehearsed. Troy and Gabi went up on stage and sang some of their songs from last year.

Then, Lost in This Moment came on, and Jake held his hand out for Miley. She grabbed it and together they started dancing. Troy and Gabi went out there next. Chad and Taylor were quick to follow. One by one, the group of teens dwindled down to Lilly, Oliver, and Luanne. That ended when a cute guy walked over and asked Lilly to dance.

She shifted her gaze to Oliver briefly, and saw a flicker of jealousy pass over his face. At first she felt bad at the idea of using this guy, until she realized that she'd never see him again. "Sure." She responded taking his hand and receiving a look from the donut.

He looked over at Luanne, and she thought, 'Eh, what the heck. I'll help him out.' "Come on." She said reluctantly.

Lilly looked over and saw Oliver dancing with Luanne. She knew it wasn't Miley, cause she was right next to her dancing with her boyfriend.

When Luanne got a better look at Lilly's dance partner, she looked impressed. It was easy to see why Oliver would be jealous.

Lilly and Oliver soon got tired, and went to go get some drinks.

"So, who's your new boyfriend?" Oliver asked in a distasteful tone.

"His name is Jamie." She said boastfully. "What are you doing with Luanne?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous.

'Trying to make you jealous.' he thought in his head. "Dancing, duh." was his answer.

As they made their way back to the dance floor, they noticed that their 'dates' were busy keeping eachother company. The two friends just shrugged.

Miley looked over and saw her best friends sitting at a table, playing cards. Go fish to be exact. She tapped Jake's shoulder, and, getting his attention, pointed at Lilly and Oliver. He cocked an eyebrow, his way asking 'what are you up to?' She half smiled deviously and raised her own eyebrows, which was her way of saying 'you'll see.'

After the song finished, Miley walked over to the DJ, asking for a specific song. He dug around and found it.

She walked over to the table, causing her friends to look up. "Hey Miley. Having fun?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah actually, I am." She responded like nothing was wrong. Then, leaning in closer to the blonde, she whispered, "Come with me!" Lilly got a scared look on her face, but obediently followed the brunette.

"What?!" Lilly asked in a whiny tone. She just knew Oliver had switched their cards by now.

"Why aren't you two out there dancing?" Miley asked, disappointment clear in her voice. "I know you guys made it clear that you're 'just friends', but friends can dance together!" Miley headed off on one of her typical rants.

"Listen, something happened a few months ago." Lilly explained tentatively.

"What?" Miley asked looking and sounding extremely concerned for her BFF.

"Remember the day you found out that your dad got engaged?" Miley nodded her head.

"How could I forget?" Miley asked like it were obvious.

"Well, on the phone, I said I'd tell you something later, and I didn't." Miley nodded again, remembering it again. "Well, I had tackled Oliver for the phone, and we sorta, fell. He was on top of me, and when I tried to point this out, we kinda, sorta…" Lilly trailed off, hoping Miley would just realize it and get the screaming over with. Luck, however, wasn't on her side. "Kissed." Lilly finished, looking relieved yet scared.

"No way!" Miley shouted. Good thing they were in the bathroom. "So, are you two, like, together?" Miley asked wondering how her friends could keep it a secret for so long.

"HA! He hasn't brought it up since!" Lilly responded, humored and angered at the same time.

"Well, go out there, dance, and talk!" Miley instructed in a no-nonsense voice and started shooing her friend out the door. Just as they got back to the table, the song 'Best Friend' started playing. Miley smiled slyly over at Jake, who now understanding. Lilly and Oliver, as if on instinct, asked at the same time, "Wanna dance?" they laughed slightly and headed out to the floor.

"So listen, Oliver." Lilly started. In her eyes he saw hesitation. He looked curiously at her, causing her to smile at how cute he looked. 'Oh boy.' "Um, remember that, uh, thing that happened a few months ago?" She asked. It took him a few seconds, but when it clicked, her looked surprised that she'd bring it up.

"Yeah?" Then a new song started playing, and took them by surprise. 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. They pulled closer together and started slow dancing.

"Well, um, I-" She stuttered. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes, her mind cut off.

"You?" He questioned, hoping to get her thought back on track.

"I liked it!" She admitted, though not too loudly so everyone else could here. At any moment, she expected him to let go of her and never talk to her again. She was mentally prepared for it. And she had every right to be, what with his shocked expression and everything.

What she wasn't ready for was him grasping the back of her head and pulling her lips to his. Her eyes widened in shock, before giving into his gentle kiss and responding with her own gentleness.

Off on the side, Miley looked like she could cry, happily of course! Jake looked impressed. Luanne walked over and asked, "That's your work, aint it?" Jake looked at her. "Do ya need to ask?"

They pulled away and smiled at eachother, finally content at their friendship status.

_**Sorry, this woulda been up yesterday, but I had an audition for a One Act at my school, which I didn't get a part in :( called The Other, Other Woman. It's weird, yet strangely intriguing. Please review! **_

_**Love you guys 4Eva! Wendy:)(: **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! I know it's a little early, but I don't know how much updating I'll be doing until they're over, so I'm saying it now. Also, don't hate me for what starts in this chapter! I've got plans and… stuff! Just don't stop reading! Also, I made changes in Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! Please read them, they're essential to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: The other day, I was digging in the snow when I found a leprechaun. I asked him why he was here in December, and not in Florida or California, sunbathing. He said someone told him that this was a great vacation spot for the winter. I told him no. Then I asked if I could have three wishes. He said I had been told wrong, and that leprechauns don't give wishes or gold. But he thanked me, then got out his passport and headed toward the airport. So I didn't get to wish for Hannah rights, but I did my good deed for that day!**_

"Come on Miley! Don't be like this!" Jake pleaded to his stubborn girlfriend.

"Don't be like _what_, Jake?! How do _you_ want me be?!" She poked him hard in the chest.

"Look, the movie doesn't even start filming for another few months!" He tried. She scoffed.

"So?! All you do is FILM! When are you ever gonna settle down? Go back to regular school?" Miley reiterated. His head slumped.

"Look, this is the best thing for my career. All I've done my whole life is those dopy movies about weird characters. This is something real! Something people can relate to!" He said, hoping to appeal to her currently hiding better nature.

"Whatever." She said and ran up to her room. He had come over to announce his 'big news'. They had been back from New York for a couple of months, and school was to start the next week. Miley had been hoping that Jake would start up again, and she had convinced herself that that was his news.

As she got to the top, she heard Luanne's door close and a rush of footsteps. She opened the door only to find Luanne whistling casually as she lay on her bed reading a magazine. Miley gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" Her cousin asked innocently.

Miley rolled her eyes before going into her own room. As she got there, she heard Jake's limo pull away and a ton of flashes. 'Can't he go just ONE place without that over-stretched car?! Just one frickin day!' Miley begged in her head.

She called Lilly and Oliver, inviting them over to watch a movie. They agreed, of course. Lilly sensed something wrong in her friend's voice, and needed to hear about it live and in person.

After getting her movie jimmies, some DVDs, and her boyfriend she was off to the beach house. When she arrived, she saw Miley and Luanne setting up blankets and pillows on the ground in front of the TV.

"Hey! I brought Hoot, Underdog, Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix, and Pirates of the Caribbean 3." Lilly said, listing off her DVDs as she and Oliver entered the house.

"Cool." Miley responded. The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn. Oliver pulled it out, put it in a bowl, and set it on the table; right next to the chips, dip, sodas, candy, and chocolate chip cookies.

As Lilly looked over the food, she became positive that something was wrong. "Ok Miley, what's wrong?" The blonde asked knowingly.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because look at all this chocolate!" Lilly waved at the heart-mending snack and licked her lips longingly.

"It goes good with movies." Miley tried. Then her phone vibrated. Her innocent look changed to that of anger as she pressed talk. "WHAT?!" she shouted into the phone. "Oh, hi daddy!" Miley said apologetically. "Lilly and Oliver are here. We're having an end-of-summer movie night!" Miley explained. "Yes, we're fine. Love you dad. Bye!"

Her dad and Candy had gone to San Diego for the weekend for Hannah business. They had been forced into telling her the family secret, after which, coincidently, she seemed nicer to Miley.

Jackson and his volleyball team had a tournament out of state, so they were gone for the week. Roxy stopped by atleast twice a day to check up and make sure that nothing unusual was going on.

After a short while, her phone beeped meaning she had a text. As Miley grabbed her phone, she read the sender and glared at her phone. She typed back 'LEV ME ALONE!' and closed it.

"Who was that?" Lilly whispered.

"No one important." Miley whispered back. The blonde shrugged ad turned back to the movie.

The movies continued, and so did Jake's persistent text messages. Soon they were all sound asleep. When morning came, Miley woke first and looked around. Her phone vibrated, again, and she saw Jake was sending her yet another sorry message. As she went to her inbox, she saw that he had left her 67 messages, all of which apologizing but saying the same thing: I need 2 take this roll!

She rolled her eyes before pushing Luanne's shoulder. The other grunted slightly before opening her eyes. She yawned, asking, "What time is it?"

"7:27AM." Miley responded.

"Then what are we doing up? Wait, it's not the first day of school, is it?! Cause that was s'pose to be a dream!" She looked around wildly for a calendar.

"Luanne, its August 28th. School hasn't started yet." Miley reassured. A relieved sigh came from Luanne's mouth. Miley opened her phone and snapped a picture of Lilly and Oliver, sleeping comfortably in each other's arms. The sound roused the couple. The cousins laughed evilly at the angry looks on their faces.

After a hardy breakfast of waffles, bacon, and milk, the group got ready for the beach. Lilly and Oliver went to their houses to change. They all agreed on one thing, they'd really miss summer.

_**I don't think that was very long, but it was longer than the last two, so be grateful! Please! Review and I'll be happy! **_

_**Luv U always and 4eva! Wendy:)(: **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok everyone. I got bored and decided to type this. We all hate boredom, when it's bugging us. But when it's bugging other people, it could give us something to do, like read fanfictions!**_

_**This chapter was hard to put out. I had started something else, only to realize that I skipped like, three major parts. So you can expect at least five or six more chapters. I mean, it's already longer than its prequel! Yay! Happy New Years!**_

_**And I forgot to write this, but the East High gang found out Miley's secret at a concert in New York. **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I owned Hannah Montana! Now we all wait…**_

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Luanne, and Jake sat at a table at Rico's, sipping smoothies and talking, when some of Jake's 'friends' came by.

"Hey, yo Jake! Ya wanna go catch a few?!" The guy in the front of the group, Archie, called. He through a nasty look at Miley, which Jake pretended not to notice.

"Sure!" He answered back. Miley glared over at her boyfriend's friend. "Later." He waved at the group. Miley rolled her eyes and turned to a magazine.

As Oliver and Lilly walked off down the beach, Luanne looked at her cousin incredulously. "What?" Miley asked, unaware of what she had done wrong.

She gestured wildly at Jake who was joking with his buddies about something. "Why do you date him after he continually blows you off?!"

"He can be sweet when we're alone." Miley answered sheepishly, having never really thought about it that seriously.

"Ok, and that's when?!" Luanne had a good point. She hardly ever even saw her super-star boyfriend.

"Well…" She would've made an excuse, had her phone not gone off. "Hello?" Miley answered, glad to get away from her nosy cousin.

"Hey Miley!" Gabriella's excited voice came through the phone. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Turn around!" The older girl couldn't contain her excitement, which only grew as Miley turned around to see the smiling face of Gabriella Montez. Miley's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in a smile. The two girls ran into a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley asked, bewildered at her friend's arrival.

"The seniors at our school won a trip here for the Scholastic Decathlon!" She answered, still excited.

"Wait, so are the others here?!" Miley asked, looking around expectantly.

"Well, not here here. There still at the hotel, unpacking." She explained. Miley led Gabi over to the table that Luanne waited at, and the senior ordered a smoothie.

"So, how are things with Troy?" Miley asked as she sipped her strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Great! We might end up going to the same college, actually." She answered and took a sip from her cup. "What about you and Jake? I mean, you're hardly ever in the papers anymore." Gabi noted.

"Uh..." unsure of how to answer, Luanne took the liberty of doing so. "It's amazing they're still together!"

"How come?" Gabi asked, concern etched on her face.

As Miley opened her mouth to respond, Luanne cut across. "He keeps blowing her off to hang out with jerks and flirt with other girls." Miley glared at her cousin.

"Thanks Lu, I think I got it from here." The sugary sweet smile didn't hide her annoyance, and Luanne smiled apologetically.

"Well, yeah, pretty much what she said." Miley finished.

"And you're still with him?"

"That's what I said!" Luanne cut in, glad that she wasn't the only one confused by it. Miley, ignoring her cousin, just shrugged.

Two days later was Gabi's Decathlon, and Miley, Luanne, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Jake had all been invited.

"Well, I can't. I have filming today." Jake said over the phone, and Miley's eyes rolled. She did it so much these days, she didn't even realize when she did. "Kay, gotta, bye!" He hung up before she could even respond.

She groaned, causing Lilly's attention to turn to her. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked tentatively.

"Jake's not coming." She answered with an aggravated tone. Lilly's eyes turned huge.

"Uh, yeah, about that. How mad would Gabi be if Oliver and I didn't make it?" Miley's eyes flared.

"She wouldn't be, but why wouldn't you?" Miley asked her friend dangerously. Lilly shrunk lower in her chair as Luanne watched in amusement.

"Well, Oliver got these tickets for the ultra jam concert, and invited me." Lilly said in a tiny voice.

"Hannah got invited to perform there, but turned it down to be with her friends." Miley responded through gritted teeth, trying her best not to yell. Lilly's pleading look just made it worse. "Go." Miley said reluctantly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, hugging her best friend before running out the door.

"Looks like it's just the three of us." Jackson commented, coming down the stairs in a nicer-than-usual outfit.

"Yup." Luanne answered.

When they arrived back, they saw Candace's car parked in the driveway, and overheard her whispering on the phone. The three pressed their ears against the door, which conveniently had the curtains closed, and listened.

"Uh-huh. Marrying that hillbilly was the smartest move I ever made. Now to find a way to reveal that little brat's secret." Luanne's and Jackson's heads turned to Miley, whose eyes were beginning to well up.

_**Okay, you all saw that coming, right? Review please! Never mind, there's a little more.**_

They snuck around back, and into the house through the door on the porch. Hurrying up the stares, they made sure Candace was still on the phone and creeped into Miley's room. Jackson quietly shut the door as Luanne handed Miley tissues to cease her silent tears.

"How could she? I mean, I knew she was kinda mean, but-"

"Well, I know what I'm doing." Jackson said with an air of certanty. The two girls turned their heads curiously. "I'm finishing up my senior year, then leaving. Either of you wanna come?"

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, I'm babysitting tonight, but they have strict bedtimes, so I'm gonna work on this more when they go to bed. But, please, continue on! Oh, and if I haven't said the date, it's April. And if I have, then I lied earlier! IT'S APRIL!**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Ah-ha, yeah, I understand. Thanks anyway.' Were you eavesdropping on my phone conversation? Oh, you weren't? Dang. Now I have to repeat what they said. That was the owner of the show. They said that they weren't selling it for all the money in the world. So I asked if they'd sell it for $200. They laughed at me.**_

"Runaway?! Jackson, are you out of your nonexistent mind?!" Miley shouted at her delirious older brother.

Ignoring her insult, he answered, "No, I'm fed up! She ruins my dates, embarrasses me in front of my friends, and now THIS! I'm sick of it Miles!"

"He's right. She's not even my stepmom and she orders me around." Luann said. "I'm going with you." She directed her statement at Jackson. "Miley?" They both looked hopefully at her.

Turning her head away, she replied, "I can't. What if you two get caught?!"

"They can't do anything to me! I'm eighteen; legal to live on my own." Jackson reponded defiantly.

"And they aren't my parents. Mine are off traveling Europe." Luann added begrudgingly.

"Well, they can bring me back. I'm fifteen and dad is my dad." Miley finalized. "But, wait. Where would you go?"

* * *

"We'd be happy to let Luanne and Jackaon stay with us." Gabi said the next day at Rico's. Luann had realized that she'd be going off to college the same year as Jackson, and decided to see if she'd be getting a small house. 

With the help of Sharpay, she, Gabi, and Taylor would be moving into a large, six bedroom apartment not far from the New York University of Arts and Science.

Ironically, Troy and Chad had gotten into a university not far from there, and would be living acoss the hall.

"Actually, I'm going to college in Nashville and I'll be staying with our cousins, Scooby and Shaggy. They're gonna be Juniors at the same college." Jackson explained.

"But, won't your dad or Candace find you there?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter. I'm legally old enough to live on my own." He said with carefree tone.

"So Miley, you're not going?"

"I-I might." She replied doubtfully.

"You should. Before that woman decides to blackmail you, or something." Chad said. Lilly and Oliver walked over, ending the conversation.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lilly asked as they pulled up two more chairs and sat down.

"Nothing." They all mumbled, not wanting them to find out about their plans.

"So, Miley, wanna go to a movie tonight?" Lilly asked.

"No, that's ok. You two go. I have, things to do." Lilly looked slightly saddend, but Miley didn't notice.

Later that night, Miley was giving some of her hidden Hannah money to Jackson and Luann. "Spend it wisely." She advised.

"Miles, we're not leavin for another two months!" Jackson whispered in a humorous tone.

"I know, but..." She shrugged, letting go of her train of thought.

"Yeah, I know." The mood was dampened.

"I"ll be in my room." Miley announced. She had been inspired for Hannah songs, and had found some by other artists that she'd been trying to get permission to do remakes. But that was a job for another day.

She pulled out her notebook and started writing.

_Hey boy_

_Donn't you wish you coulda been a good boy?_

_Try to find another girl like me boy_

She continued on, and soon her book went from holding three songs to six. She sighed. She could still go to the movies, but then she'd feel like the third wheel, again. Everytime she hung out with the couple she felt like a tag along.

Luann walked in and they decided to watch a movie. That didn't last long. Beat from well, the beach, the cousins fell asleep. They awoke the next morning to Jackson, who was getting off the phone.

"What time is it?" Miley asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"5:30." He answered. They glared at him. "I was just on the phone with aunt Dolly before she goes to work, and we've some up with a plan incase you come with us; which even she thinks you should."

Kay, this was kinda boring, but it was just a bridge to the next one. Remember how I said I'd started something for the last chapter, only to realize there were missing parts? Well, I think I've fixed all of that, so the next one won't be as long. Please review!

Luv Wendy:)(:


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, you're all going to terribly hate me after this! Please don't show it! I have my reasons, as I have said from the beginning. This chapter is a lot of recapping stuff that I haven't said. That might not make sense, but you'll get it.**_

_**Only TWO REVIEWS! Thank you aprilrainer15 and summersgirl2526 for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once upon a dream, a girl one the rights to Hannah Montana! Then she woke up :(**_

"Save it!" She screamed causing him to flinch. He covered it with a slight glare.

"We just went to the movies!" He defended. She scoffed and made no attempt to hide it.

"You put your ARM around her, Jake!" He wanted to hang his head in shame, but Jake Ryan doesn't admit defeat. So instead, his glare intensified.

"That's nothing! I heard you were hanging out with Johnny the other day, at a restaurant!" He retaliated. A glare of her own formed in her eyes.

"We were at McDonald's working on our SCIENCE PROJECT!" she informed, making him feel stupid.

"Well then why didn't you tell me?" He asked, hoping to have caught her in a corner. However, yet again, Miley had a reason.

"I thought you had _better_ things to deal with then school." She explained with some hurt in her voice. Her relationship with him had been like this for the past few months, and she was tired of it. Recently, she'd been trying to convince him to go back to regular school, and she'd hoped that that's why he'd texted her to come over. Said he had big news to tell her.

"Why do you always accuse me of cheating?!" He tried.

"Because in a way, Jake, you are. You spend more time with other girls than you do me, your GIRLFRIEND!" She answered, arms crossed in her fed up manor.

"Well then maybe we should just see other people!" He offered and his arms flailed around.

"That's the smartest thing you've said to me in weeks!" She unfolded her arms, grabbed her purse, and stormed out his front door, making extra sure it slammed behind her.

As soon as she was gone, he sat down on the couch, a regretful sigh escaping his lips. "She'll be back in a few minutes." He told himself.

3 hours later, the superstar still sat, a little less confidently, on his couch, the TV playing the music video for Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending'. He groaned, and debated calling her. The clock read 11:27pm, and he decided against it. He'd call her tomorrow.

Biting back tears, Miley inwardly debated running back to his house. "No, he'll call." She said confidently. She walked into her house and saw Lilly and Oliver watching a movie with Jackson and Luann, Oliver's arm resting comfortingly around Lilly's shoulder, and the brunette's eyes quivered at the sight, threatening to spill tears. She managed to still it, but her nose let out a giant, and easily noticeable, sniffle.

Four heads immediately turned to her, and her eyes clicked with Lilly, who understood and ran over to give the brunette a comforting hug. Luann got it too, and shooed the boys out.

"Leave." She ordered.

"What, it's my house!"

"Yeah, and my girlfriend's here!"

"Oliver, LEAVE!" Lilly ordered, Miley openly crying on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, that's MY little sister and I have a right to know what's going on!" Jackson demanded.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. But for now, GET OUT!" Luann shoved them out the door with twenty dollars.

What are we supposed to do with this?!" Oliver asked.

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Ok." Oliver responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey guys, we got the GNO message. What's up?" Taylor asked walking into Miley's room with Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi behind her. They each had a bag with snacks and junk. When they saw Miley, they immediately grew concerned.

"What happened?" And so, Miley explained the break up again.

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, and why would he even want to go with Amber?" Lilly asked incredulously. "I mean seriously, EWW!"

"Can we see your Hannah closet?!" Sharpay asked. They all gave her a look. "I mean, he didn't deserve you." She covered.

"Thanks guys." Miley said, though not putting her whole heart into it, since she didn't really have a whole heart anymore.

"Let's just watch a movie." Gabi suggested, sensing the hurt.

"Love story, love story, love story, Yes- no, it's a love story." Lilly remarked, flipping through all of them on OnDemand. "This one's even NAMED love story!" She screamed.

"Maybe we could just watch Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. That doesn't have TOO much romance." Taylor suggested. Miley agreed.

The next day, her dad and Candace still off on some skiing trip, Miley marched into Luann's room where she and Jackson were planning their escape.

"Well, I was thinking that- Hey Miley. What's up?" Jackson asked, looking up from his planning notebook. They had filled him in on the Jake thing that morning.

"I wanna come with you guys."

Jake woke up on the couch that morning. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and realized that it was his cell phone. "Hello?" He answered, hoping it was Miley.

"Jake, where are you?! You're needed at the meeting! They've decided to give you the lead role and they need you to pick someone to play your love interest!" His manager screamed into the phone. At the mention of love, Jake's stomach clenched.

"Ok, give me twenty minutes." He ran upstairs and changed into some decent clothes before jumping into his Italian sports car and speeding to the studio.

"Well, we were thinking of offering the part to Hannah Montana-"

"NO!" Jake said at the meeting. He needed to give her some space, and talk to her before jsut agreeing her to a movie. That would be wrong. At the strange looks her recieved, he added, "Um, she was already on Zombie High with me. I think we should go with a new face."

"Well, what about Mikayla?"

"Um, ok." He said.

_**Ooh, sorta cliffie. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'VE SAID THAT I HAVE MY REASONS! And there's about two more chapters left until the sequel!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, so I really only updated Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right so I could update this one! But, SHH! Don't tell it that! I want to describe Miley's new look to y'all. But first, thank you to aprilrainer15, mmvok, Xx.maddy-sparx.xX, bellechat, and summersgirl2526 for reviewing! **_

_**Her shoes are red and black plaid hi-tops, or pretty much any other red and/or black converse style shoes. Usually black or dark blue jeans, and red and/or black shirts. Her hair, well, aunt Dolly will explain it almost right away.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wanna go to the mall this weekend. I promise I'll look for a store that sells the rights to Hannah Montana. Don't lose faith!**_

"Welcome to the Nashville airport! We thank you for flying Northwest airlines, and hope you had an enjoyable flight. Please remain seated until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign."

Miley clicked her fingers on her thigh, Luann inspected her cuticles, and Jackson tapped his foot, each getting more impatient as they waited to get off the plane.

Finally, after what was amazingly only six minutes, they were on their way to the baggage claim. As Jackson attempted to find all of their bags, Luann and Miley looked around for the large blonde hair.

"Where is she?!" Miley asked no one in particular, looking over the bustling heads of tourists and families.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, now wouldja?" A heavily accented voice asked from behind.

The two girls turned around and ran into the open arms of their 'aunt' Dolly. "How'd ya recognize us?"

"I'd know your voices anywhere!" She explained. She noticed Jackson with all the bags and offered a hand. "And I like the hair by the way. Just one question, which one of you's the blue one and which is the red?"

Miley and Luann laughed. "Miley's red and I'm blue." Luann informed.

"Well, you girls won't have any trouble convincing people you're twins." She commented, handing them each their bags.

The night before, the three of them had gone to a small, professional beauty shop. Jackson cut his hair shorter, but left the bangs, and died it a dark brown. Though, not exactly Oliver's dark.

Luann and Miley had each cut their hair a decent amount, so that it went about two inches past the shoulder in the front, and three inches past in the back.

Miley got her hair parted to the right so that it covered her eye, and Luann did the same to the left. They decided on getting it black. Then, Miley got the ends red, and Luann got hers blue.

They bought a ton of products that will help keep their hair straight, and paid with some Hannah money.

They loaded the bags into Uncle Zeke's blue pick-up truck and hopped into the backseat.

Miley watched the scenery pass by, finally realizing how much she'd missed Tennessee. It had been too long. The fields zoomed by, and she breathed in the scent of farm air. Then she almost choked. They were passing by a cattle farm. Luann laughed, and Miley glared.

"So, are my parents still in Oklahoma?" Luann asked hopefully. She'd decided not to fill her parents in on the plan.

"Yep. They'll be gone for at least another three months, so you're fine."

"Thanks again you guys." Jackson said from his seat in the middle.

"Jackson, we all hate Candace almost as much as you three do." Aunt Dolly explained. They all had a good laugh. The rest of the way home, and at the big family dinner that night, the three kids made fun of Candace.

"Ooh, remember the time I found that skink and put it in her mud mask?!" Luann asked. The whole table broke out in hysterical laughter at the thought of the look on her face.

"It was hysterical. Ya shoulda been there." Jackson remarked. "She came running down the stairs screaming, 'Get it off! Get it off!'" He'd raised his voice to an annoying, high pitched sound and waving his hands in a spastic manor.

More laughter arose from the table. But even being back with her entire family, Miley found herself staring out the window, sadness in her eyes.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Luann asked from her spot next to her.

"Nothing." Miley assured, faking a smile and biting in to her pork. Luann remained skeptical, but questioned no further. The rest of the meal, Miley tried her best to remain cheerful.

The plan was for Luann and Miley to spend the next two months in Tennessee, then move in with Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay in August. They would be attending a local high school; Mamaw had made sure of that.

Luann, Miley, and Jackson trudged up the stairs and into their bedrooms, eager for a good night's sleep. They had been awake for almost forty-eight hours, minus the little they managed on the plane ride.

That morning, after a delicious breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs, and milk, Aunt Dolly set to work as Hannah's new manager. Miley had decided to do one more concert right there in Nashville, with a whole new set of songs. She'd written seven of them, borrowed two from Gabi, and now the objective was to get four from a couple other artists.

They already had a recording studio booked for the next four weeks, and one was getting ready to record the last song at the concert itself.

"Ok, well thank you very much. Buh-bye." Aunt Dolly hung up the phone.

"So, did Jordan's people say yes?" Miley asked hopefully.

"They sure did!" The older woman exclaimed. "Now let's try Avril." She started dialing.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Lilly shouted at the pompous movie star standing before her. "If you hadn't been such a jerk-!"

"My fault?! Atleast I haven't been treating her like a third wheel for the past two months!" He shouted back.

"No, ya just treated her like dirt!" Oliver jumped into the conversation. Lilly and Oliver had gone into Miley's house, only to realize that it was empty, which they had found odd because her dad had answered the phone and assured them that she was home for the day.

Lilly had then proceeded to dial her best friend's cell phone number. Miley never ever left home without it. Except this time. Cause from the corner of the room, they heard True Friend start playing from the sparkly O-Phone.

This worried the couple. They searched her room, and as they proceeded to the closet, they found that it was completely empty. Both Miley and Hannah clothes were all gone. Suddenly, an E-Mail popped up on the computer screen saying that someone had bought a Hannah outfit.

As they ran out the door to go looking for her, they nearly trampled a guilty looking Jake Ryan. Than, after bringing him inside and filling him in on the situation, an argument broke out over who was at fault.

"Oh please! People don't just run away from their ex-boyfriends!"

"Well they don't run away from being third wheels either!" Oliver reiterated.

An idea struck Lilly. The one problem that was left in her best friend's life. "But they do run away from evil parents."

Jake caught on to her train of thought. "Or step parents." Lilly nodded.

"Wait, now I'm lost! Are you saying it's Candy's fault that Miley ran away?" Oliver asked dumbly. He received two 'duh' looks. "Right. So, now what do we do?"

"Nothing." Jake replied. Now it was he who was treated like the idiot.

"We can't just do nothing!" Lilly screamed.

"What good will it do, searching for her? She's probably out of the state by now! And, knowing her, she changed her look completely and her name." He explained calmly, hurt and understanding mixed in his look.

A car was heard pulling into the driveway. "Aww, shit!" He whispered. If her dad caught him there he was dead. The man towered over him a good foot. Jake stood no chance. He ran out onto the porch and down the beach.

_**So, I'm not one who likes swearing, and when I do, I have a tendency to say excuse me, but that just fit well in there. And what sixteen year old doesn't swear?! Please review. There will be one more, then the sequel a little later. Pinky swear!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

**For some reason, this chapter was hard to get out. IDK why. But I have a question. I could do an epilogue on this story, or make it a prologue on the sequel. It's your choice. **

**Disclaimer: I'm temporarily out of funnies, so yeah. I just don't know how to break it to you guys. I don't own the rights to Hannah Montana. :(**

_In, out, in, out_. Miley repeated in her head. It was the first weekend in August, and Hannah's last concert. She was still in Nashville, but this was her last night. She and Luann were hopping the first plane to NYC after the concert.

"Hey _Hannah_." Luann said, entering the dressing room and pushing a stray lock her own temporary blonde hair behind her ear. "Ready?" she asked, going from sarcasm at calling her cousin by a different name to serious concern.

"As I'll ever be" she responded, a sigh escaping her shiny, red lips. "You called the airlines and told them to play my concert on their flights?" she asked for assurance. Her cousin nodded, pulling the popstar into a short, tight embrace. Miley hugged back.

"Miley, the concert's gonna start. Good luck." Aunt Dolly informed, giving the teen her own hug.

"Thanks Aunt Dolly."

Miley walked from the room and over to the stage, where a crew member guided her to the side.

"And now, Tennessee, give it up for the one, the only, Hannah Montana!" an announcer shouted to the roaring audience. Miley walked onto the stage and spotted her family and the former East High group in the front two rows. She smiled to them, grateful for their support.

The music started for one of her many new songs, Be Good To Me. She grabbed the mike and started singing.

"I can't believe we never heard anything about this!" Jake roared as he, Lilly, and Oliver boarded a plane to Tennessee. They had been watching TV together, planning on how to find Miley, when a commercial for her final concert came on the air.

Jake had immediately pulled out his cell phone and got three first-class tickets on the next plane to Nashville.

Now, as the three teenagers sat, waiting for the plane to leave, Jake's leg started going up and down a mile minute. He suddenly had a feeling that she had this whole thing planned out. It would explain a strange set of lyrics he'd received from Troy a few days prior.

"Hello, welcome to American Airline," the flight attendant started over the intercom. She went on to talk about the pilot and rules, and just as Jake was about to complain, he heard something that immediately drew his attention to the overly-stressed out woman at the front of the plane. "Tonight, instead of a movie, we'll be showing the Hannah Montana concert over the satellite." A thunderous applause, and a few whistles that caused jealousy to flare up inside of Jake, came from the whole plane.

After reaching their cruising altitude, the individual TVs were turned on and headphones were going around for purchase. Jake bought three, and handed Lilly and Oliver a pair while ripping open the plastic and plugging in the small, cheap hearing devices.

The song that he first heard tore at his heart strings. But the second one really tore him. As much as this was hurting, listening to Be Good To Me and Losing Grip (formerly by Avril Lavigne), he couldn't stop. This was something he rightfully deserved, and he felt he needed to watch and hear these things.

The third song she announced as When There Was Me and You, written by her friend Gabi. This confirmed his suspicions about Troy. The song was sad.

As the next song started, he could tell by the beginning music and title that The Potential Breakup Song was not going to be a pleasurable one. But when he heard the birthday thing, he looked over at Lilly.

They each removed one headphone and he said, "God, I'm an idiot!" whispering still so no one would here. He pulled at his hair in frustration. He had called Miley three days after their break up, begging for forgiveness, but only reached her voicemail. He hadn't even wished her a happy birthday.

"Well, finally we're on the same page!"

He removed his hands from his face and glared coldly at her. They continued listening.

After that was a break, in which they played commercials for her album that will be sold in stores two weeks from that Tuesday.

When it came back, the next song sounded like something you'd hear on vacation at a tropical casino. He relaxed a little, thinking maybe she was cooling down. Until he heard the lyrics.

_It's six Am _

_And I'm wide awake_

_Cause I can't stop thinking_

_Bout the stuff you were sayin_

_To me and I_

_I can't let it slide_

Right then he knew it wasn't a forgiveness song. She was still mad, and would probably always be.

After the ending of that one, she introduced the next one as East Northumberland High. This confused him. But, as with the other songs that night, the music gave it away as a break up song. One part really got to him, though. She started it with a sweet, understanding smile, and ended it with a distinctive eye roll.

_And if there's some confusion_

_Let me tell you _[insert eye roll now

_You're just delusional_

_Get a clue_

_Cause people change_

_Thank God I did_

_Thank God I did_

The song ended shortly after that part. The song following it was called G.N.O. which Lilly explained as Girl's Night Out. The first note that started playing from the guitar he knew it was trouble.

The third verse, even if she hated him while she sang it, he found her tone pretty hot. He mentally and physically slapped himself for that thought.

After another commercial break, Miley sang My Happy Ending and Get Over It by Avril Lavigne. Then, she sang Jordan Pruitt's Over It, followed by her own _**(Ashley Tisdale's)**_ Over It.

By now, the plane was starting to descend into Nashville. Luckily, they arrived at the airport during a stretch break, where they'd be taking a thirty minute break that some newly discovered artists would be performing during.

Hastily retrieving their bags, the trio frantically looked for the limo Jake had ordered. They found it, and got in just in time for Miley to start singing again. She told her fans that she had three songs left, and he instinctively knew that he needed to get there for the finale.

As the limo tried it's best to hurry through traffic, Miley sang So Yesterday originally by Hilary Duff, and they miraculously arrived at the stadium as it ended. As soon as security saw Jake's face, he let them in.

Her next song was a genre that Hannah had never touched in her career. Country. More specifically, a guilt-bringing song called Should've Said No. (Taylor Swift) His head hung in shame.

Just before her next song, she told the crowd and millions of viewers tuning in that her final song was written by her friends Troy and Gabi, and just before the music started, she turned her head and saw Jake's pleading face. The hurt in her eyes nearly killed him.

Just before she started singing, she whispered a barely audible, "Jake" and shook her head disappointedly.

_**(If you're a regular Disney viewer, and haven't heard of this song, I'm ashamed!)**_

The song was called Gotta Go My Own Way. Jake had a smallish part in the beginning of the third verse. This whole song was her goodbye. He begged with his eyes for her to change her mind, but her sorrowful look gave him his answer. Still, he saw some regret in her blue orbs, along with truth at the words she sang.

As the song came to an end, he saw a single, silent tear roll down her cheek. She put the microphone back on its stand and silently left the stage on the opposite side of Jake.

She immediately ran behind Roxy and next to Luann. They slipped into the dressing room and changed into their normal clothes. Then, carefully checking to make sure that 'Chris' (Jackson) was under the window, they jumped.

First out was Luann, who was the decoy if they got caught. Miley was quick to follow and she fell into her brother's open arms. He set her down next to Luann.

They snuck into his new car, a college present from Mamaw, Uncle Earl, Scooby, and Shaggy loaded the suitcases into the backseat. After saying goodbye and promising to come visit, Jackson drove off in the direction of the airport.

Jake, Lilly, and Oliver, managed to get into the dressing room thanks to Oliver's lock-picking kit, after the concert and no one seeing Hannah leave. But, as presumed, the room was empty. No outfits or nothing. Jake kicked the couch, and Lilly ran into Oliver's arms, crying into his hardened chest. He'd been spending lots of time in the gym since Miley's disappearance.

He gently rubbed the blonde's back. "It's ok, Lil. We'll find her," he assured, not fully believing his own words.

Struck with an idea, Jake ran out to the parking lot, Lilly and Oliver in close pursuit. They saw a few farm trucks pull out of the driveway, but thought nothing of it. She was gone. Wrenched permanently from their lives.

And the only thing that kept playing in his head, not even considering Robby Ray and Candace, was that it was his entire fault.

**Ok, so the sequel is gonna be called What Are the Chances?! Title kind of explains it. So yeah, let me know if you want an epilogue here or a prologue on the sequel. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	13. Epilogue

**So I've decided to do both an epilogue AND a prologue. How excited are we?! I know, I am greatly brilliant! But please, try not to love me too much! (Aww, who'm I kiddin! Love me all ya want!) But this one takes place a few weeks after Hannah's concert.**

**My love goes out to: **

**aprilrainer15 (almost always the first to review!)**

**Doggie-luvs-HM (don't hear from you too much. That's a shame. You sound awesome!)**

**Xx.maddy-sparx.xX (I've almost got your name down! Just the x sizes got mixed up.)**

**princess cutie (yay! An easy name!)**

**EveryBookHasItsMiracle (Very poetic name. Nice!)**

**BoredHpfan (Jess is working! Don't fret!)**

**mmvok (interesting name. What's it mean?)**

**summersgirl2526 (I've almost got the numbers right on your name! A few more reviews and I'll have it down! ;)**

**Disclaimer: My birthday's in a week! And so is Emily Osment's! Happy B-day Em! But, I don't own Hannah Montana. Way to bring me down!**

"So we're here, talking about Jake Ryan's first ever album called 'Heartbreaker'. Now Jake, it's become very well know that your girlfriend ran away a few months ago. Tell us more about that," Wendy said on her morning talk show three weeks after Hannah's end all concert in Nashville.

"Well, we had a nasty fight and, out of anger, I broke up with her. I tried to get her back, but no luck. Not that I blame her. I was a jerk," he said, staring guiltily at his seat. He'd wanted to use a stronger term, but wasn't allowed to.

"Mmhmm, and what made you want to make this album?" He stared blankly at her for a few short moments. Was she completely mental?!

"It's an apology to Miley," he finally answered, trying his best to remain polite. "And, my manager thought that after the success of my single, which I wrote just after the break up, that it would be a good idea to do a whole album," he added because that's what he was supposed to say.

"I see. And, it's true that there's a hip-hop song on the bonus track as well as rock?" she asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Yep, it's called Lonely."

"Can you sing it for us?" she asked, looking hopeful. Well this wasn't planned.

"Uh, sure," he said, getting stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The background music started playing over the whole studio, as well as the beginning lyrics done chipmunk style. Then he started to sing. _**(I'm pretty sure we all know the lyrics.)**_

"Wow, that was so sad. Wherever Miley is, I hope she heard that," Wendy said, a hand over her heart.

"Me too."

* * *

"Whoa," Luann said from her spot on the couch.

"I know," Miley said in a distressed tone, looking over at her cousin. "How is there nothing on TV?!" they shouted in unision.

"Ok, you guys have that twin thing down scary good," Sharpay noted from where she sat in a lounge chair. Gabi and Taylor nodded in agreement. The cousins smiled modestly.

Luann flipped the channel up again, only to see Miley's ex-boyfriend talking to Wendy on the Wake Up, It's Wendy show. He had just stepped up to the microphone.

"Uh-oh," the blue-tipped one said, turning to the red with a worried look.

"No, no, no. It's ok. It's been a few months, I can handle it," she assured.

They listened to Jake sing a song off his new album, and Miley felt almost-sorry for him. "Maybe we should take a look at this album," she suggested.

The five roommates ran to the computer and pulled up iTunes. They immediately bought the album. They skipped the first one, since that's what Jake had just got done singing on the TV, and went to the second one called Better Than Me.

"You're darn right she does." Luann was shouting when it reached the part of '_You deserve much better than me_'.

In order from there, his songs were titled Again, The Reason, Sympathy, Someday, Escape, That Was Then, and finally Bet On It. **(Ask if you wanna know the original artists.)**

Miley felt guilty. He felt like it was his fault that she was gone, when in fact it really wasn't. If it was just him and the third wheel thing, she'd still be in Malibu. It was Candice. **(I just learned I was spelling her name wrong. Wait, who cares?!)**

Then, Wendy said something that grabbed all of their attention away from the computer screen.

* * *

"Well, Jake, it was a pleasure having you on the show. And after our commercial break, we'll have Hannah Montana's family and friends out to talk about her sudden disappearance and will give some inside secrets on her childhood. Stick around.

"So, Jake, great job! Jake?" Wendy was talking, but the movie star's mind was somewhere else. What had she meant by 'on her childhood'? Did they plan on telling her secret?

He looked out at the audience where Lilly and Oliver sat as his only support. Upon realizing it was namely Candice's fault for their friend's disappearance, Lilly and Oliver had befriended Jake. The three had been nearly inseparable since the concert.

Now, they each had a worried loon on their faces. Jake gave them a nod, and the three stood up and headed backstage. After showing the guard their passes, Lilly and Oliver met Jake by the snack table. After summoning all his might not to eat, Oliver joined in their search for the ice queen and her husband.

Lilly saw her first, and ushered the boys to follow. "What are you doing?" she demanded as soon as they stopped.

Ignoring the question, Candice said, "What's HE doing here?" she pointed at Jake, pretending to hate him for 'chasing her daughter away'.

"That's not your concern. Again, what are you doing?"

"And THAT is none of yours," she spat back.

"If you're planning on revealing her secret, then it is our concern. Jake's gonna get double the press, and Lilly and I are gonna get paparazzi at our doors," Oliver jumped in. "We're in on her secret to ya know."

"Yeah, but this could help us find her," Robby said, never taking his glare off the actor. Jake returned it, no longer intimidated by the slightly larger man. Each held a great deal of love in their heart for the girl, but Jake knew that he cared more. After all, which one of them had believed her about Candice, and which one laughed in her face?

"Oh yeah, did she tell ya that?" he asked, pointing at the bleach-blonde. The couple glared at the three kids.

The stage manager sent them out on stage.

Wendy sprinted to her chair seconds before the cameras started rolling. "HAHA! That was such a funny story. And we're back with former singer Robby Ray and his new wife, Candy!"

They waved at the crowd. Jake turned to his friends. "What are we gonna do? We can't let them go through with this!"

"I know! But what can we do?" Oliver asked, the same urgency in his tone as Jake's.

"Well, actually, we need to get something off our chests. Something that could help us find her-"

"Don't do it!" Jake shouted, running out onto the set. The audience gave a collective gasp at his reappearance. "Telling isn't gonna help! More then likely it'll make things worse!"

"You stay out of this. You've done enough." Robby Ray's harshness was rare , and it faltered Jake's confidence. But only for a moment.

"You're just pushing her away more! And what do you mean I've helped enough?!" he demanded.

"It's your fault she's gone!" he roared back.

"My fault?! At least I believed her about Candice!" he shot back.

"Uh, what was it you were gonna say?" Wendy asked, looking at them timidly from her seat.

"Don't do it," Jake pleaded, his anger gone. Now it appeared as if he was gonna break out in tears.

Robby looked back and fourth between his wife and his daughter's ex. "My daughter's real name isn't Hannah Montana. It's Miley Stewart." Jake turned away for a moment, ashamed to even look at the 'man' standing before him.

Frustrated, he wiped his forehead and kept his hand there as he turned back. The audience gave an even louder gasp. Lilly had her forehead placed on Oliver's shoulder, trying to hold back her angered tears. Oliver and Jake each looked like they could punch someone.

Candice had a victorious grin on her face. "So, what you're saying is that Jake Ryan is the cause of Hannah Montana's heartbreak?!" Wendy asked, perplexed at the notion.

Jake looked at the camera guiltily. "Miley I'm so sorry."

"Us too," Lilly announced, walking out on stage. "Miles, if you're watching this, we're sorry for ignoring you. Please forgive all three of us."

**And I'll leave it at that. Their will still be a prologue on the next story, but they'll be older. The next one will be called What Are the Chances? It won't be up for a while though. Not until I'm done with whichever one gets voted for on my pole. Luckily, I've started all three. I'll try to have the sequel up before the end of the school year. PLEAS BE PATIENT! And while you're waiting, feel free to check out my other stories!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: (No, not the annoying TV host!) **


End file.
